First Kisses
by writingangel101
Summary: Bella hears about everone else's first kiss, and wonders if she will ever get hers, and if it will be with a certain Bronze haired boy. All human. Fluffy and cute, better then you think! I don't own Twilight!


First Kisses

By: Writingangel101

Bella POV

"And then he surprised me from behind and pulled me over to underneath the stands, where there wasn't anyone. And he asked if he could kiss me, and I was like of course, because you know how long I've had a crush on him. And he kissed me!" Alice squealed, and then let out a big sigh.

I did too. Sure, Alice was my best friend, and I am so glad she had gotten her first kiss, and I was happy for her that it was from her Jasper, who she has liked since she first saw him in sixth grade, but how much could a person take.

First, she told me over the phone later that night. We had been at our High schools football game. Everyone went, even kids who, like us, were still in middle school.

"Bella!" She had gushed the moment she got home, not wanting to tell me at the stadium.

"What Alice," I had asked. "I just saw you like five minutes ago when you dropped me off." I said.

It was actually pretty late and I was tired, I had woken up early the day before, Edward had come over early so that we could put the finishing touches on our outfits. It had been dress as your favorite movie star day, since it was homecoming week at Forks High, we had to dress up.

Edward and I had gone as Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt, I loved her from when she stared in the TV show Friends, and he had wanted us to somehow go together, all best friends were.

"Well, I hadn't been able to tell you with all the noise at the game, but guess what, Jasper kissed me!" She had continued.

So I listened, gasped at the right time, and had let her go into very great detail before I hung up. That was the first time I had heard.

The next time had been when we got to school the next day. We met up with Rosalie, my second best girl friend, and Alice had to tell her the whole spectacular story.

Then, she recounted it again to Angela, and a few of the other girls in our class.

And now, we sat at my kitchen table doing homework, and she was repeating it to my mom.

"That's lovely dear, I'm so glad that you are happy, even if you are a little young." Renee said, smiling down at Alice. She and Charlie had always loved Alice like their own child, me. She and Edward, her brother, and my other best friend, had been around since I was in diapers, and we had stuck together ever since.

"I am thirteen, Renee." Alice laughed, her voice chiming like bells. Alice had always had an amazing voice, and always stared in whatever play we were being forced to participate in that year.

I always stuck to opening and closing the curtains, the whole dancing and singing thing just wasn't for me. Plus, I fell enough without being in front of a huge audience.

"Yeah, well, that is still pretty young." She replied.

"Mom, when did you get your first kiss then?" I asked, speaking up.

She flushed, "Oh, well I was your girl's age."

"Ha." Alice said softly, before my mother continued.

"Actually, it was with Charlie." She said, smiling slightly.

She and Charlie had been fighting a lot lately, so I was glad to here that she was smiling thinking about him.

Some nights they fought so badly I would sneak over to Alice's and Edwards, Alice would always share her bed with me and Edward usually came in to try to distract me. They really were the best friends one could ever have.

One night, when Alice and Edward weren't home, I ran all the way to Jaspers and Rose's house, three blocks over. It wasn't quite the same as with Edward and Alice, but it wasn't bad by any means. They stayed up all night with me, and when I showed up downstairs the next morning, their parents just smiled at me and nodded.

Unlike Alice's and Edwards parents, they weren't quite used to me just appearing there in the morning, but they said nothing, so I was grateful.

"It was a cold morning, and I had been thinking about him." Renee said, snapping me back into reality.

"Aww, did you snuggle up close to Charlie?" Alice said with a slight laugh.

"Actually, I don't think he barely even knew who I was. But I liked him, and I was debating what to do about it. Well, you girls know me well enough, I couldn't just sit there. So I walked up to him, he was hanging out in the parking lot, and kissed him."

"Just out of the blue?" Alice asked.

"Without even knowing he liked you back?" I asked.

"Yes, and we were pretty much a couple ever since then. Sure we had some harder times." Like now, I thought. "But it's amazing that just because of that little kiss, the little ordinary day that we fell in love." She finished her story with a smile, and a small sigh.

"Wow, you have never told me that before mom." I said, slightly accusing her.

"Well, it never came up." She said, laughing airily. Now, if you girls will excuse me, I have to get going." She said, and with that, she was off.

oOoOoOoOo

IT was a few short hours later that we were sitting at our favorite coffee shop, Coffee Place, (I know, very original right, but hey, we didn't name it.) that we brought the subject of kissing up again.

"Oh, I remember my first kiss." Rosalie said with a smile, sipping on her cappuccino.

"Wasn't it with my dear little cousin Emmett?" I said with a laugh. Emmett was my cousin, and though he was so much bigger than me, he was still my little cousin, being born a good month and a half after mine.

"Yes, it was, as a matter of fact." Rose said, smiling even wider.

"Well, go on, you know you want to tell the story again." I told her, though she had already told us many, many times before.

"Okay, well we were all here, remember, and it was pretty close to Christmas, was it almost a year ago now? Yeah, I guess it was, anyway, Alice, you and Edward had to leave for some family Christmas thing and Bella and Jasper both had to do who knows what, so it ended up just me and Emmett." She said, kind of fast, even for her.

"Then, I don't know, we talked for a while, and we were slowly sliding closer to each other, without realizing it. Then, I remember being so surprised, but also a little happy, when I noticed how close we were to each other." She said, her smile stretching from ear to ear now.

"And then, we were just so close to each other and you knew I had sort of a secret crush on him since Jasper and I moved her, so it was really exciting." She said.

Alice and I nodded at each other. When Rosalie and Jasper moved her, we became friends really fast. And both Rose and Alice had been smitten. I hadn't told either of them, but I had a small crush of my own, I still do, but this person was already here, and I don't think even one little hair on his bronze hair liked me.

"So, I remember looking up him, he's so tall, and then we started kissing, just like that." She finished.

"Yeah, and you haven't stopped since." I joked.

"True." Rose said. She couldn't even begin to deny it.

"Hey," Alice said to someone over mine and Rosalie's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." Rose muttered. It was Emmett, followed by Jasper and Edward.

"Hello ladies, fancy meeting you here." Emmett said to Rosalie with a wink. Jasper also smiled a slightly smug smile, but I barely noticed. I was looking at Edward; he looked as bewildered as I was. From the other's expressions, they were up to something, and unfortunately, neither Edward nor I knew what it was.

"So, can we sit down?" Emmett asked, already starting to sit. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper sat down in ways that made Edward have to sit across from me.

Something was definitely going on, even I could feel it.

"Oh, Rose, I totally forgot, we have to go to that birthday part for our cousin, sorry guys." Jasper said. I looked at him. The tone of his voice made it seem that he had practiced saying that.

"Oh, you are right, Alice, Emmett, didn't you say you were going to go with us." Rosalie Said.

"I can go too if you want." I offered, but Rosalie said that that would be too many, so the four of them took off.

"Am I the only one with the feeling that this was somehow set up." I asked Edward.

"Yeah, they probably knew that we hadn't had some alone time together in a while, and friends always need some alone time." Edward said, slightly distracted.

My whole heart dropped. _Friends._ One word could make me feel tired. I thought, that maybe, he had been glad that we were alone for another reason besides being _friends_.

God, I was hopeless, it was just all this talk of first kisses that was getting to me. But that made me think, my mom had not even really known Charlie, but she took the chance and just kissed him. Alice took the chance to go with Jasper under the bleachers, and Rosalie wasn't even scarred a little bit about being alone with Emmett that time.

I had always been scared, and I had always known that I wasn't anything more than ordinary, but what if I tried. I mean, I could loose my whole friendship with Edward, or I could get what everyone else had.

So, I was thirteen, so, what if it didn't work. I could always try. And I could make it work if it didn't. Edward and I went through everything together.

So, I should try. And I would.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hey Alice, want to hear something exciting?" I asked. It was my turn to get people frustrated at me for telling the same thing over and over again. It was my turn to have someone to hold hands with. It was my turn to have a wide smile whenever I thought about what had happened.

Because, really, that was the magic of first kisses.

_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Special thanks to Readinangel for betaing this, go check her out if you haven't! _

_Also, please review, I want to know what you think of my first story!_


End file.
